


Disparate

by debtdoctor



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debtdoctor/pseuds/debtdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could have been the same, once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disparate

Loki pokes Tony’s chest with the staff. There’s a clinking sound, and they stare at each other. Tony has his eyebrows raised, and Loki is staring in pure disbelief.

_Clink._

“Performance issues?”

All of a sudden, there’s a wall at Tony’s back, and a hand on his throat. And his toes are _just_ touching the floor.

“Funny,” he gasps out, unable to do anything more than whisper. “The only heart you can’t take is the one… you don’t… need to.”

Loki lets him down and searches Tony’s face. If Loki’s surprised, he doesn’t show it. Instead he bends down slightly, and kisses Tony. Then he throws him out the window.  
This bit, this last bit _here_ , is how their relationship is.

They’ve never before verbally acknowledged their…. Their _thing_. Loki’s habit of showing up in Tony’s workshop for sex. Their _whatever_.

Tony just broke all the rules. Unsurprising, to be honest.

When Tony wakes up the next morning, he ignores Jarvis in favor of coffee. On top of the brewer, there’s a note with a single word written in green calligraphy.

_Foolish._

Tony knows it’s a synonym for goodbye.


End file.
